My Friend Annabeth
by Catnip-wisegirl
Summary: a story about Percy and Annabeth. Percabeth! is Annie Foote really who Percy thinks she is? includes other characters too. they are not demigods just regular humans. might be abit confusing but in later chapters you will understand. this is my first Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! Please read, review and tell others about my story. if you do i will update
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

There she was, the most beautiful girl I had ever met, but don't tell her I said that. She was sitting on her bed brushing her hair. Her pretty blond hair that had natural curls and was just a bit above the middle of her back. Oh, by the way my name's Percy Jackson and I'm 14, in case you were wondering and right now I was on the roof of my best friend's house, staring at her through the big window.

The girl I've been talking about is Annie Foote. She and I have been best friends for about 2 years now. She was new to Goode High School when we were in year 7. She came about a few weeks after the first day. I didn't really talk to new kids much but all the girls in my class did so they volunteered to be her helper. So she had about nine different helpers but she didn't seem to like them or something like that.

At break while one of her helpers was trying to explain something to her (I could tell by the hand gestures) she would zone out and go into her own little world. She would stare at me deep in thought and whenever our eyes met she would look away and blush and I would smile then carry on playing with my friends knowing that when I turned away she would be watching me again.

I still remember that day and the conversation I heard when I was leaning on the fence having a rest. '' Are you even listening to me?'' the helper who I recognised as Thalia, my cousin, asked.

'' Wha…What? Oh, sorry'' Annie replied as if snapped out of a trance. Then she went back to watching me again. Thalia realised and said, ''oh that's what, or should I say who, your staring at''.

''What? I'm not staring at anyone'' Annie snapped back but you could tell she was blushing.

'' Yes you were. You were staring at him'' she said pointing at me.

''Who is he? ''Annie asked giving in.

'' He's called Percy. He's my cousin''.

''What's he like?''

'' Well honestly he's a real kelp head'' Thalia replied. I laughed a little 'kelp head' was my nickname made up by Thalia. It's a cousin thing. Our dads are brothers. People called them the 'Big Three' don't ask me why because I have no clue. Their names are Poseidon, Zeus and Hades. Poseidon's my dad, Zeus is Thalia's dad and Hades is Nico and Bianca's, my other cousins, dad. My nickname is kelp head because I love the ocean and apparently I'm not very clever. Thalia's is Pinecone Face because she got really attached to this pinecone tree once. I made that nickname up. Nico's one is Zombie Dude and Bianca's nickname is Death Girl because their dads name is Hades the god of death. Just then the bell rang for class. ''Ok well let's get to class'' Annie said and we all went to class.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know Annie Foote

**Hi I hope you liked my first ever chapter. I know you were probably expecting Annabeth to be the girl Percy was talking about and are confused. Don't worry Annabeth will come soon.**

**I don't own anything to do with The Percy Jackson series.**

Our next lesson was English. Miss told us that we would be pretending not to know who our partner was and then interview them to find out about them. Then she added, '' it will be especially good for the person who is paired with the new girl as no-one knows anything about her. Anyway choose her partners and let's get going.'' Everyone was choosing their normal partners, girls with girls and boys with boys. I was going to go work with Nico but he was with my best friend Grover. I looked around for Thalia or Bianca but they were partners. Then I saw that Annie was alone so I went to ask her if she wanted to be partners. As I was walking towards her desk Drew, a really annoying girl who kept flirting with me, walked in my way. ''hey Perce why don't we be partners?'' she asked.

''Sorry Drew I'm with Annie bye.'' I walked away quickly because I really didn't want to be paired up with her. I went over to Annie and asked her if she wanted to be partners. She looked up from some sort of sketchpad and nodded. I sat down next to her and we started the interview.

''Hey, if you're so popular, why did you get stuck with me as a partner?'' she asked.

'' I chose to be with you and who says I'm popular?'' she blushed a little and I found it funny that the littlest of things could make her blush. Then she replied, '' well Thalia said you were quite popular and I asked a few other girls and they said the same.''

'' Nah, I'm not popular. Well I don't see myself as popular. Anyways let's start the interview. Why were you staring at me at break?'' I could feel a mischievous grin coming onto my face.

'' What! That's not on the list!'' she said trying to hide the fact that her face was as red as a tomato.

'' Yeah but I still want to know the answer.''

''Well I'm not telling you.'' She gave me a glare.

'' Alright maybe I'll find the answer in this book.'' I snatched her notebook thing off the desk.

'' Hey! Give it back Percy Jackson!'' she whisper-shouted because we were class and we didn't want to get told off for screaming at each other. It was too late though I had already looked in the book. Inside were beautiful drawings of just about everything. People, food but most of all buildings. Maybe she was into architecture? They looked really professional. '' These are amazing Annie.''

'' Thanks'' she blushed then took her book back. '' Now let's get back to the real questions.'' She looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were a startling grey, they were beautiful. '' OK'' I replied until it was the end of the lesson.

''Hey Annie'' I called as we were walking out the door.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come hang with me and my friends" I asked her.

"No thanks I think I'll just sit alone."

"Fine, then I'll join you."

"No you go hang out with your friends I'll be alright." She told me about to walk off.

"Nah, I'll join you and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine" she gave in. I told the others I wasn't going to hang out with them today. Then I went to sit next to Annie. Her blond hair had natural curls like a princess and it was swishing around in the wind. "So what should we do?" I asked her. She carried on drawing in her sketchpad not seeming to hear me or something. "HELLO?" I asked again waving my hand in front of her face.

"What?" she asked clearly annoyed that I disturbed her.

"I asked you what you wanted to do and you ignored me." I told her faking a pout.

"Oh, well I'm going to sit and do some sketches" she replied.

"What am I supposed to? Let's do something fun" I whined.

"This **is** fun" she insisted.

"Fine I'll just sit and watch draw."

It felt like it had been hours but it had only been 5 minutes. I was really bored so I started to annoy her. "Are you finished yet?" I whined over and over again until she got fed up and gave me a death glare. If glaring could kill I would be dead no doubt about it. Suddenly her her stormy grey eyes started to sparkle again. " I have an idea" she said. " Let me draw you that way were both doing something."

"OK" I agreed.

I aked her how much longer she was going to take and she said she was nearly done. I looked into her eyes they were full of concentration, when you stared into them for too long it was almost like you were getting blown into a storm. Her curly blond hair was a liitle past her shoulders and I had to admit she was quite a pretty girl.

"Finished" Annie said breaking my train of thought.

"Lets see" I replied and she passed me the book. _Wow!_ It was like I was looking into a mirror.

"Well?" Annie asked.

"He looks pretty hot doesn't he?" she blushed. "But not as good as you" I told her. Her cheeks went even redder. "Yeah right" she said whilst walking off.

"I'm not joking" I said as I caught up with her. She turned around and our eyes met. Here beautiful stormy grey one with my boring sea green ones. Her eyes sparkled, "that's really sweet, now come on lunch is over." As she turned around her hair flicked behind her it was lemon scented. As I watched her walk into the school building I knew I had found a friend for life.

That day was 3 years ago. Now I sit watching her through the window on her roof still remembering that day. I hate my life now. I hardly ever get to see Annie because we went to different high schools. That's the only reason I watch her every day after school. She was doing one of her favourite things to do ever, reading. She was reading Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief a book she recommended for me. She stopped reading it though and put it on her bedside table. She had a frustrated look on her face. Most likely her dyslexia was acting up. It reminded me of when she had become overly obsessed with The Hunger Games Trilogy. Even though she had dyslexia she was determined to finish the books and eventually she did. She had inspired me and many others to read it as well but it was mostly our little thing. Our love for the books was more important than anyone else's. It brought us more closely together.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bully

**Hi sorry I haven't updated it's just that I don't get many readers so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. **

The rest of the year went pretty much like that as well only sometimes I would go hang out with my friends. I always asked her to join me but she always refused and just drew or read a book while sitting on the bench that was very close to the area in which my friends and I would hang out. She was going to sit quite far away from us but I made her sit close claiming that I couldn't stand to be far from her. She laughed but agreed to sit close to us. From then on it became our special bench

One lunch we were sitting on our bench outside having fun when Drew came along. It felt as if all the happiness from the world disappeared. What did she want now? "Hi Percy and hello Anna" she said.

"It's Annie" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Drew asked.

"Her name is Annie not Anna." I was getting angry now how dare she come and ruin our fun. I was clenching my fist so hard they were turning white. Thankfully Drew didn't notice but I think Annie did because she was staring at them worry evident in her grey eyes. "So what brings you here Drew?" Annie asked.

"Oh well I was bored and thought if Percy is hanging out with you then you must be some fun so I thought I'd join you." Annie was about to reply but I spoke before she could. "I'm sorry you can't."

"What? Why not?" Drew asked disgusted.

"It's because this is Annie and I's thing and no-one else's." I told her.

"Ugh! I never wanted to hang out with you two anyway! Annie, why don't you just give Percy back to me? He's mine!" I was about to punch this girl in the face but Annie had other plans.

"For your information Drew it was Percy, who chose to hang out with me, he doesn't want to be near you and anyway I can tell why. It's because he suffers so much pain already having to listen to your annoying voice." No-one saw that coming. Sweet and shy Annie stood up to the most popular and meanest girl in our year. "Look here missy before you came here everything was perfect but now life's turned to hell so I guess I'm going to have to do to you what I do to everyone who messes with me." Drew threatened. Oh no! Somehow Drew was able to get lots of people secrets and everyone who ever messed with Drew ended up being humiliated so badly they moved schools. I didn't want Annie to leave she was my best friend.

All of a sudden Annie grabbed Drew's wrist and flipped her over. Everyone went silent. Drew was on the floor, her eyes were filled with fury. She was glaring at Annie and Annie was glaring back. Her grey eyes looked like a thunderstorm. Drew stood up and walked away. It was then that I realised that there was a crowd around us. I told them to leave and they all did. Everyone was gossiping, most likely talking about what just happened.

I turned back to Annie, her eyes were full of rage and her knuckles were turning white from clenching them too hard. She was angry, really angry. I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bench and then sat down myself. "Annie?" she turned to face me and her eyes immediately softened. Her fists were still clenched though. I put my hand on hers and she relaxed a little. Then I held her hand and she calmed down.

"I'm sorry" she said after a few minutes of silence. I was confused, what was she sorry about?

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry for getting so angry it's just that Drew gets on my nerves" she explained.

"You don't have to apologise Annie, let's just forget about it ok?" I told her.

"But everyone wi…" she started but I cut her off.

"Ok?" I gave her a look that said _'just forget it' _and it seemed to do the trick.

"Ok" she answered.


End file.
